<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Home to school and back by morgans4357</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29699901">Home to school and back</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgans4357/pseuds/morgans4357'>morgans4357</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Nonbinary Character, Other, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Protective Loki (Marvel), Protective Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:30:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29699901</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgans4357/pseuds/morgans4357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter gets caught being the Avengers kid- your typical peter goes on a field trip to stark industries</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michelle Jones/Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>156</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter was staring out the window not paying much attention to class, he was good at math and never really saw a point to paying attention when the teacher taught such basic subjects.<br/>
But soon he felt his Spidey senses and realized the bell was about to go off, because of his advanced senses the bell wasn't exactly pleasant for peter, it felt like someone blew a dog whistle right in his ear, but he can't let anyone know so he he braces himself for the bell. He gets up to leave but Mr. Harrington gets the attentions of the class telling them to sit down. "Class listen up I have a announcement on this years field trip, this year we're going to STARK TOWERS" the class erupted in yells of excitement Peter winced due to the sudden loudness.<br/>
Peters mind was blank "they were going to my house, with my family, the avengers, MY DAD." His head hit his desk with a soft thump.<br/>
Ned noticed Peter and with so much enthusiasm said "dude we're going to your house, do you think Thor's going to be there."   Mr.Harrington continued with his speech after getting the class settled "the field trip is at 8am on Friday so you'll still be going to home room then coming to the auditorium for head count, then we're off"Peter let out a gron and put his head back on his desk. "alright everyone out of my classroom" Mr. Harrington said with a laugh he handed out permission slips as everyone went through the door.</p><p>Peter, Ned, and MJ took there usual spots at lunch. Ned was babbling about his new LEGO Star Wars set Mj was drawing Peter in her crisis book because apparently he "looked like he was about to puke his brains out" to them, (non-binary MJ I think yes) he tried to protest but ended up loosing like always there was no arguing with MJ.<br/>
The rest of the day was normal he had chemistry with his favorite teacher Miss.Millberry  and health wasn't to bad compared to yesterday peter shutters at that thought. walking out of school talking to Ned and MJ. he saw Happy's Black suv pull up, he side a quick good bye to Ned and gave MJ a kiss on the cheek "text me later loser" they side giving him a wink. Peter ran to the car blushing fiercely. Their relation ship was fairly new only starting 3 weeks ago when they asked him out on his birthdays.<br/>
"Hey Happy" he grunted in response closing the divider between them, apparently peter was to much for him to handle at the moment.<br/>
(Time skip to the tower -not sold-)</p><p>Peter walked in to the tower completely forgetting about the Field trip waved hi to the receptionist "hi peter you seem like your in a good mood""I am Miss.Skyler" she was a nice woman tall, red hair with green eyes, She had 2 kids a little younger than peter. "You can go to the employee entrance to the left dear" he walked over pulling out his alpha 10 pass that only people who lived in the tower had.<br/>
"Wait peter for your field trip tomorrow your going to have to use your pass, you know the rules about printing more than one pass" for the first time today he remembered he field trip to the tower he groaned and thanked Miss.Skyler.Walking through the scanner FRIDAY announced<br/>
"Stark, Peter alpha 10, two authorized items, authorized by Mr.Stark. Welcome back peter Sir is up stairs in the lab and most of the avengers are in the common room" he thanked FRIDAY and continued to the elevator trying to come up with a solution for the field trip, he can't have his class know he has his web-shooters and suite on him or that he's a FREAKING STARK. "Friday's going to be horrible"<br/>
——-@-@-@/@@/@/&amp; time skip to dinner:$/!</p><p>"Peter dinners ready" Steve called from the kitchen most of the avengers were sitting when he got there others were on the couch or helping Steve in the kitchen when peter got their Bucky asked from the couch "peter what does 'thicc' mean it has two c's" Peter squinting at Bucky "um, well I-it I guess it means you have a um a well nice butt" suddenly Bucky looked up from his phone at Steve "thanks doll face" Steve blushed and went back to cooking as Bucky went back to Instagram and peter was just confused at the whole situation same as most of the Avengers.<br/>
Eventually everyone gathered at the dining room table, peter sat in between Sam  and Bucky with Natasha across from him. Steve and Wanda cooked tonight witch meant it was actually good "thank god". About Half way through the meal Natasha looked at him "so little spider what's this I hear about a field trip" peter coughed and stuttered eventually muttering very quietly " I have a field trip to s sndjendnxj"<br/>
"what kid couldn't hear you"<br/>
tony side smirking peter sighed<br/>
" I have a trip to the tower on Friday" he looked at his plate not wanting them to see his embarrassment. Sam and Bucky started poking him in the sides " we gunna meet your little friends"<br/>
" don't bully the kid guys Pete you got the permission slip" Peter nodded getting up to go get the slip from his back pack bringing it to tony<br/>
"guys can you please not embarrass me it's gunna be hard enough keeping two major secrets I don't want one getting out" "alright peter well tone it down" Steve side smiling at him "DONT WORRIE YOUNG SON OF STARK I SHAL PROTECT YOU" Thor yelled "thank you uncle Thor but could you be quieter my senses are a little high today""Oh sorry son of stark" Thor side putting his finger to his lips "I'll keep my brother in line peter" Loki side sincerely" " thanks uncle Loki""We won't embarrass you to bad Pete just a bit" Clint  added tony and nat glared at him and he put his hands up in mock defense<br/>
"alright kid we'll try to tone it down if your done with your meal you can go in potrol" tony explained "thanks dad love you""What about us" Bucky exclaimed<br/>
"Bye uncle Steve, bye uncle Bucky, bye uncle Sam, bye auntie Tasha, bye uncle Thor, bye uncle loki, bye uncle Clint, bye Wanda, bye viz, love you"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Trip time -warning this chapter uses homophobic language and has physical assault-</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter walked into school not really excited for today but happy that maybe flash and his goons would finally believe him about the internship.<br/>"Sup loser" MJ said with their nose in a book. <br/>"pete we're going to the tower do you think we'll meet the avengers" Ned squealed excitedly<br/>"Ned you've meet them already" rolling my eyes while doing our hand shake"still cool dude" the bell rang and the trio started walking to first period where they would take head count and leave for the busses.    ———————-time skip————-<br/>The class loads on to the stereo typical yellow bus peter, MJ, and Ned taking a seat in the back. Eventually Flash and his friends got on the bus pushing each other laughing at something flash said "Yo penis ready for the trip" he taunted at the secrets hero.<br/> I rolled my eyes "whatever flash""Aw come on penis this's will be fun exposing all your lies" lowering his voice threatening "getting what you deserve faggot"<br/>"Flash why don't you jump from your ego to you're IQ" MJ said without looking up from their book<br/>"Whatever" flash laughed <br/>For the rest of the bus ride me and Ned spent talking about his new LEGO Millennial falcon while I held MJ's thigh. -(not sexual)- Finally Mr. Harrington announced we arrived at the tower. Pulling up most of the kids were in aw over the tall glass building. The bus pulled to a stop and we got out and were Escorted into the towers lobby. <br/>We were met with the receptionist miss.Skyler<br/>"Hello kids, welcome to STARK and or Avengers tower" there was a choirs of hello's and hey's <br/>"Your tour guide should be down soon, oh peter the boss wants to see you when you go for the Q an A he wants a you to be apart of it" the class stared at peter, <br/>"t-thank you M-Miss.Skyler" peter blushed.The elevator pinged witch caught the attention of the teens except Flash glared daggers at him before turning his head. <br/>"Hello midtown I'll be your tour guide today my name is Jace I'm 23 and I work for the R&amp;D department. You all will be receiving a level 4 omega badge that expires at the end of the day." As Jace started to call out names. flash came over to peter<br/>"how much did you pay her penis" he pushed peter a little nothing compared to the people he fought on a daily basis <br/>"nothing flash, I work here" rolling his eyes. Flashes name was called so he walked away "dude don't listen to him it's gonna be ok he's a idiot that's gunna be proven wrong at the end of the day" Ned said with a sympathetic smile "Yeah your right I just hope this field trip isn't as bad as the last one" peter laughed<br/>After everyone was called the tour Guide started his speech "um excuse me but peter didn't get a badge" Flash interrupted Jace looked at him confused them to Miss.skyler <br/>"He has his own Jace he works for boss, peter if you want to step over here to go through the employee entrance" peter stepped out of line everyone watching him caused him to blush he got his badge out of his pocket and scanned it. <br/>" Stark, peter alpha level 10, boss says you need to be apart of the Q an A but grandpa frisbee says it's your choice" FRIDAY announced in a all to loud voice for him.<br/>"Tell Mr.Stark I'll do it and tell Shuri I said nice names" he met up with his class at the elevators, they were all staring at him which made him feel very uncomfortable some how MJ sensed this and took hold of his hand"He said he had a internship here" <br/>————————time skip————————<br/>They were in the avengers museum when Loki busted in looking angry he looked right at peter and yelled "8".<br/>"Ok Uncle loki what happened" trying to calm him down.<br/>"AUNT LOKI" she yelled <br/>"aunt Loki what happened" peter side well going closer to her "one of the ass holes on the business floor was being a homophobic pig" peters eyes darkened "who" he practically growled "jamerson" "FRIDAY call him down here right now"<br/>The class was staring at peter and Loki so confused as to what was happening.The elevator dinged and a man stepped out in a suit.Strangely calm as to earlier peter asked jamerson " can you tell me what you were saying earlier that offended Miss.loki"<br/> Jamerson looked at miss.loki to peter and said "faggots belong in a mental asylum "Miss.loki was fuming and frankly so was peter but he had to keep his cool so he wouldn't have a problem with HR. <br/>"Aunt loki you should go back upstairs"The class all gasped and with the most authority peter could muster he looked jamerson right in the eye and side "your fired get out before I call Mrs.potts"<br/> "CALL HER IM SURE SHELL BE ON MY SIDE" jamerson yelled"FRIDAY call mom down here and tell her the situation" peter practically growled. <br/>A minute later the elevator dinged and a raging pepper Potts stepped out "jamerson your fired get out of this building before I have to make your life a living hell" Peters senses tingled right before he lunged at pepper, peter jumped in-front of her and took the hit with out moving <br/>"THAT WAS A BAD DECISION" peter yelled before he punched the man in the nose the crack echoing around the room, peter shot a web at the man sticking him to the floor.The class was in shock and so was pepper.Peter turned around <br/>"are you ok mom, I'm so sorry"<br/>"I'm ok honey, you may want to call your father"<br/> "Dads gonna be pissed"<br/> "WHAT THE FUCK PENIS" flash yelled nobody intercepted because he was right "Um let's do the Q an A to get some questions answered" peter mumbled rubbing his neck.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Part 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Questions answered</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter guides his class to Conference room 5 on the avengers floor and gets them seated.<br/>"Sooo um you guys have some questions" as soon as he asked that the room exploded in questions <br/>"One at a time, um Betty"<br/>"is Pepper Potts your mom"<br/>"Yes and tony stark is my dad and the avengers are my aunts and uncles except Wanda, petro, Harley, Morgan, and nebula are like my siblings and cousins".<br/>"um MJ"<br/>"Are you Spider-Man" <br/>Peter scratched his neck considering the question "um yeah I guess"<br/>"Knew it" MJ smirked Peter gasped<br/> "WHAT h-how did y-you know" peter scrambled "you leave your backpack open a lot" they said nonchalantly.<br/>Peter took a deep breath "ok then, um flash"<br/>"If your Spider-Man why did you never fight back, you could have killed me with a punch but you didn't even try" flash huffed<br/>With a powerful look in Peters eyes he said "with great power comes great responsibility" he gave flash a shy smile right before the elevator door opened and his mom and dad the great Tony Stark and Pepper Potts in their very signature business attire. Tony walked straight up to peter and gave him a hug then pulled away with his hand still on Peters shoulder<br/>"You ok bud"<br/>"Yah I'm ok dad"<br/>"Thank you for protecting your mom Pete"Peter blushed "always dad"<br/>Tony turned to his class then back to peter "how's the questions comin along"<br/>"Weirdly" peter giggledTony called his hands then put his arm around peppers waist and on Peters shoulder "are all your questions answered"<br/>The class nodded still in shock from the whole event"<br/>Alright then we'll be off, Ned, MJ would you too like to join us for dinner"<br/>"Yes sir" <br/>"Sure" they said in unison<br/>"Alrighty then" tony took off his sunglasses to stare at the class "you all signed NDA's so not one word to anyone about what happened here. Capeesh, capessh"<br/>.The stark family and friends walked off to the elevator to join the rest of the family for dinner.———————————— time skip—————————Tonight was movie night so all the avengers and family gathered in the living room <br/>(4 couches- seating- couch 1 tony pepper Harley peter Morgan and nebula - couch 2 loki and Thor- couch 3 Wanda petro vision Clint and Natasha- couch 4 Steve Bucky and Sam)<br/> it was Natasha's turn to pick a movie she picked the great Gatsby and they all settled down to watch the movie.<br/>Peter was feeling sleepy Morgan, Thor, Clint, and Sam we're passed out already"I love you guys" peter mumbled sleepily<br/>"Awww kid we love you too" Peter fell asleep srpumded by the people he loved he felt safe he felt at home.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>